The invention relates to a panel, particularly for use in a device for cleaning gases by removing impurities therefrom, a method for manufacturing such a panel, a method for cleaning such a panel and a device and method for cleaning gases. Cleaning of gases is particularly understood to mean at least the removal of impurities from gases.
The impurities may comprise solid constituents, fluid constituents and/or gaseous constituents.
A known panel is used for instance in a device for cleaning flue gases, wherein the device comprises a plurality of panels disposed vertically at a distance from each other, wherein water flows downward over both sides of the panels for the purpose of removing impurities from the gases which have accumulated on the sides. For the purpose of causing the water to flow over the sides the known device is provided with a horizontal header which is filled with water and which is provided on its underside with a number of fine holes, these holes generating a flow of water to a smooth tube which in turn delivers the downward flowing water to both sides of a panel. Drawbacks of the known device are that the positioning of the header and the smooth tube above the panel requires precision, and that the device is expensive, susceptible to breakdown, difficult to maintain and replacement of parts is awkward.